


Los verdaderos héroes visten de rojo

by Nightmare_Knight



Series: Cazador Rojo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crimen, Gen, Horror, M/M, Murder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Knight/pseuds/Nightmare_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la trágica y violenta muerte de Malia, Stiles es obligado por Derek a dejar de usar el color rojo para llamar la atención de sus enemigos... Esto trae terribles consecuencias para todos. Contiene un Sterek muy ligero y está basado en S4. Este fic participa en el reto "Stiles" del foro "Teen Wolf: Love Bites!".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los verdaderos héroes visten de rojo

_"…Lo que necesito ahora es un plan bastante absurdo y demencial para que funcione"_

**Deadpool #4 -1997-**

**…**

Stiles no llama la atención de las personas, aunque lo intente comportándose como un payaso o siendo sumamente sarcástico. Nunca lo hizo y cree que nunca lo hará. Tampoco se muere por hacerlo, o eso se dice en sus mejores días. En sus días malos se viste de rojo. Si, de rojo señal o rojo baliza, como quieran que lo llame. Usaba unos ridículos pantalones brillantes y una chaqueta roja ¿Por qué quiere llamar la atención en sus días malos?

Porque los días malos le recuerdan que cualquiera de sus amigos pueden morir.

Comenzó con este extraño comportamiento, poco después de la extraña muerte de Malia. Aún no entendía que había pasado exactamente. Estaba hablando con ella una tarde en el campo de lacrosse, y de repente, una flecha con una carga explosiva reventó su cráneo en cientos de pedazos. Fue una muerte horrible, bizarra y extraña, nunca en su vida Stiles había presenciado algo que pondría en riesgo su salud mental.

Era como ver una sandía reventándose en el pavimento después de caer de un cuarto piso. Fue tan violenta la forma en la que estalló aquel cráneo, que la sangre baño por completo su cara.

Desde entonces, se había devanado los sesos tratando de descubrir al culpable, pero el asesino de Malia nunca apareció. Parecía ser una sombra que no podía ser detectada, tal así que comenzó a dudar de su existencia. Pasó el tiempo, y escondió en el fondo de su mente sus inquietudes, hasta que apareció el Benefactor.

El sujeto les pagaba a los asesinos para matar a seres sobrenaturales en Beacon Hills. Era horrible, algo que no podían detener. Stiles se sentía tan frustrado e impotente, que no lo soportó más y comenzó a vestirse de rojo...

...Y algo extraño comenzó a suceder.

Los asesinos a sueldo estaban furiosos con él, porque sus miras mágicamente terminaban apuntándole. Este fenómeno se repetía varias veces, muchas de las cuales salvaron la vida de jóvenes licántropos, kitsunes y wendigos. Así, mientras Kira y Scott protegían a las posibles víctimas, Stiles atraía las miras laser de todas las armas a su chaleco rojo sangre.

Derek palidecía cuando el chico era iluminado por el láser de las armas, pero trataba de no parecer ansioso cada vez que se exponía en potencial peligro. Aunque eso no le detenía de preocuparse por su bienestar.

—Los héroes visten de rojo para que los malos no noten que sangran— Dijo aquella vez Stiles en la que aquel médico psicótico casi le vuela la cabeza con una 9 mm. Estaba sonriéndole nervioso al resto del grupo, que parecían estar con el corazón en la boca por su culpa —No pongan esas caras, de seguro que ese sujeto no iba a matarme, tal vez cuando pongan mi nombre en la lista…—

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Vas a morir si sigues así!— Scott parecía entrar en pánico, pero en el fondo no quería cargar con la muerte de otro ser querido, como sucedió con Allison.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, no tengo garras ni poderes para detener a los asesinos— Stiles miró al resto. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para él, no desde que asesinaron a Malia delante de sus ojos. Hasta ese momento tenía miedo de pasar su mano por su cabello y descubrir que hay pedazos de su cráneo enredado en este.

Pero en ese momento, Derek lo apartó del grupo, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. Hablo con él por horas, intentado hacerle entender que lo que le pasó a Malia no fue más que una terrible tragedia, fruto de la persecución que estaban sufriendo todos.

Stiles no estaba convencido del todo, y creía firmemente que el asesino de la joven coyote aparecería en cualquier momento, y quería que lo busque a él y a nadie más.

Cansado de la terquedad del adolescente, Derek insiste en cambiar su guardarropa, obligándolo a usar colores más oscuros para pasar desapercibido. Le pidió encarecidamente que no vuelva a usar su truco para atraer las miras de los asesinos a él, y que si lo volvía hacer le iba a dar una tunda.

Stiles comenzó a reírse al oír esto. Luego estalló en llanto. Derek le rodeo con sus brazos y trató de consolarlo. No había nada que podía hacer. Los asesinos a sueldo aparecerían y ellos tendrían que lidiar con aquel riesgo, pero no a costa de la vida del único integrante humano de su manada.

Todo marchaba bien para Derek, teniendo a Stiles a salvo, vigilado, "controlado"… Hasta que los asesinos a sueldo comenzaron a aparecer muertos.

Encontraban los cadáveres en los estacionamientos, en las bancas de la plaza, en la entrada de la escuela, todos ellos acribillados con flechas y acompañados de dibujos infantiles hechos con crayones brillantes. Era como si el asesino se burlara de los hombres y mujeres que buscaban recibir el dinero del Benefactor, para hacer su trabajo de exterminar seres sobrenaturales.

Scott no sabía que pensar, el sujeto era un enigma. Los que le habían visto, eran las pobres criaturas sobrenaturales que estaban a punto de morir en manos de aquellos asesinos brutalmente masacrados. Todos ellos coincidían en que era un sujeto vestido de rojo, que se reía todo el tiempo y hacia bromas mientras destrozaba a los humanos que estaban persiguiéndoles.

Stiles recibió una mirada evaluadora de Derek. Este trató de evadirla, nervioso. No había ropas rojas en su armario, el joven Hale se deshizo de todo lo que había en su guardarropa para llamar la atención, y esperaba que en el fondo de su mente, no piense que era capaz de arrojar flechas riéndose como un loco...

Flechas. Como la flecha con explosivo que destrozó la cabeza de Malia.

Pero Stiles no pudo investigar nada, porque no le permitieron mover un solo dedo. Derek estaba preocupado que él sea el perpetrador de aquellas muertes, que actuara de forma inconsciente, siendo manipulado por alguien más. Terminó encerrándolo en su loft, mientras las horas pasaban y le vigilaban celosamente. Branden no confiaba en el chico hiperactivo y lo vigilaba con algo de recelo, pero Stiles seguía insistiendo que él no era el asesino, y estaba seguro de que era el mismo que mato a Malia.

No paso mucho tiempo para que otro asesino a sueldo aparezca muerto en medio de la ciudad. El extraño vestido de rojo, había salvado la vida a los betas de Satomi. Stiles no sabía que pensar de ese sujeto, vestirse de rojo para que los asesinos se fijen solo en él, reírse de ellos mientras los atacaba con flechas y llevarse la admiración de las personas que rescataba. Era algo que él deseaba hacer, pero Derek y Scott no le permitían volver a usar rojo, porque no querían que muriera al igual que Allison…

 _(Flechas de cazador_ )

_…Allison usaba flechas y ella fue una heroína. Pero Allison estaba muerta._

—Parece que Stiles no es nuestro infame Arquero Rojo— Branden tenía ganas de deshacerse de él, para estar a solas con Derek, algo que el hombre lobo parecía no importarle.

—No puedo creer que le hayan puesto nombre, deberías estar buscándolo en vez de tratarlo como una celebridad— Stiles le sonríe con altanería a Branden y esta le dispara una mirada de enfado, mientras Derek trataba de separarlos. Ella no le caía bien al adolescente, cosa que no entendía.

—¿Quién crees que sea?— Stiles preguntó con suavidad a Derek cuando Branden fue a buscar la comida para ellos.

—¿Eh?— Derek estaba un poco distraído, preguntándose porque no quería que Stiles se fuera de allí. Algo malo iba a pasar, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

—El sujeto que está matando a todos, el que mató a Malia…—

—No es el mismo sujeto que mato a Malia— Derek interrumpe a Stiles, y este se enfada.

—Claro que es el mismo, usa flechas—

—Está matando solo a los asesinos a sueldo del Benefactor, está salvando vidas Stiles… Es un héroe, a diferencia de Scott o de mí—

Stiles sentía envidia de aquel héroe, que se vestía de rojo como él solía hacerlo. Tal vez era cierto y no había matado a Malia.

Las muertes de asesinos y cazadores continuaron, convirtiendo a Beacon Hills en un lugar mejor para los seres sobrenaturales. Pero el Benefactor había destrozado su lista, concentrando más de sesenta millones de dólares en asesinar al Arquero Rojo. Ahora los asesinos buscaban a ese sujeto, y no a Scott o a Lydia.

Era el héroe que llamaba la atención de los villanos como un faro de color rojo. Un blanco móvil.

Entonces, Stiles pensó que todo iba a estar bien y trató de llevar una vida normal. Derek había dejado en buenos términos a Branden y ahora pasaba más tiempo con él, tal así que estaban en una especie de relación, a la que no le habían puesto nombre. Con su ayuda, el chico hiperactivo superó la perdida traumática de Malia, y se había olvidado de su misterioso asesino.

Hasta que un día, Peter entró a la puerta de su casa y amenazó con asesinar a su padre delante de él si no le entregaba al Arquero Rojo…

Él no sabía quién era, es más, se había olvidado de que existía. Peter le gritaba que si no lo encontraba a tiempo iba a matarlos a Scott y a él, al igual que Malia, que era una amenaza para su existencia.

—Es que no lo entiendes, ese sujeto esta loco, nos culpará de todo lo malo ¡Si no quieres que mate a Derek debes encontrarlo!—

—Él no matara a Derek, el solo mata a las…— Stiles se quedó mudo por un momento.

Entre los gritos de Peter, la mirada asustada de su padre y el odio que le tenía aquel extraño, Stiles comenzó a sentir que el mundo colapsaba a su alrededor. Hasta que finalmente vio la flecha atravesando el cráneo de Peter, y comprendió lo que pasaba.

—… ** _Él_  **solo mata a las amenazas de Beacon Hills—

Stiles estaba a punto de gritar cuando escucho la risa de aquel sujeto. Era una risa femenina, pero con un aire sádico y demencial. Ella estaba vestida con un enorme abrigo rojo, seguía teniendo un largo cabello negro y una enorme sonrisa. Su loca risa que no era símbolo de vivacidad o alegría.

Era una señal de locura, el ser que estaba allí, había enloquecido tras la muerte.

—Eras tú… maldita sea…— Peter susurro con debilidad mientras se desplomaban en el suelo. El sheriff corre a proteger a Stiles de la nueva presencia. El terrible ser les miro con un raro brillo en sus ojos.

—Parece que casi te meas en los pantalones Stiles, eso es bueno, patético para alguien como tú, pero bueno al fin— Ella sacó una pequeña granada de su bolsillo y la colocó dentro de la boca de Peter, riéndose con malicia —¿Cuánto apuesto a que esto va a provocarte pesadillas de por vida?—

El padre de Stiles trató de dispararle a la joven, pero la bala atravesó su pecho y no logró derribarla. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y se rió con ganas.

—Estás dañado Stiles, y el daño que tienes me  ** _creó_** , puede ser que estés "mejor", pero tú me hiciste—

—No es cierto— Stiles retrocede con temor, mientras el sheriff trató de recargar su arma.

—Tú me pediste que matara a Malia, ella era peligrosa pero no querías ensuciarte la manos…—

—¡Eso no es cierto!—

—…Pensaste que no ibas a necesitarme más, pero el Benefactor apareció y no querías que Scott y Derek murieran… Como Allison murió—

La granada estallo y la cabeza de Peter se deshizo, comida por las llamas de la explosión. Stiles levanto la vista y finalmente la vio. Era Allison, pero era una versión deformada de ella. No parecía real, sus dientes eran más grandes de lo normal, sus ojos eran más brillantes, su cabello era más oscuro.

Era un monstruo creado por él.

—Yo soy tu, Stiles, el héroe que has deseado ser y que no te han permitido convertirte— Ella salió de la casa dándole la espalda a su matanza —Me negaste por Derek, lo amas tanto que harías lo que fuera para hacerlo sentir feliz ¡Pero mira nada más el trauma que has creado!—

—Allison— Murmuró Stiles aterrado al verla desaparecer, en medio de la noche —Pero… estabas muerta…—

Stiles se quedó enmudecido, al ver como su padre trataba de preguntarle qué significaba lo que le había dicho. El no tenía idea. Tal vez si trataba de aceptar sus habilidades especiales, y detener a los que perturbaban la paz en Beacon Hills, ese terrible asesino desaparecería.

—¿Quién era Stiles? Es raro, miré su rostro pero no logro recordarlo—

Pero por ahora no podía hacerlo, por su padre y sus amigos. Fingiría que no podía hacer nada, y dejaría que su  _alter ego_  sea el héroe.

—No lo sé papá, tal vez solo sea otro monstruo suelto—

Desde ese entonces, el monstruo que lleva el rostro de Allison, asesina a las amenazas de Beacon Hills. El verdadero héroe que se viste de rojo por las noches, atado solo a los parámetros de justicia de Stiles, seguía suelto causando admiración y odio por igual. Tan solo era una extensión de su mente, un deseo prohibido con forma humana, matando en su nombre…

¿Hasta cuando Stiles podría controlarlo?

Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

(…)

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Este one shot es una idea para un serie de fics de Teen Wolf. Si están interesados que continúe avisen mediante los comentarios.


End file.
